uni life
by sandk
Summary: well this is sakuras life as a blog aswell as being a rugular story
1. Chapter 1

have you ever thought that life was easy?

then your very wrong

hi im sakura haruno im 18 and im in uni studying to be a medical student

well my daily life use to consist of studying, eating, classes and socailizing with my friends my very bestest friends like ; hinata , naruto and tenten.

my old friends sasuke and ino

my fellow medical students temari.

but now each of them have boyfriends im a larry doing nothing but study. i know im a boffin but what can you do beside trying to catch people eye.

my data is; bright green eyes

natural pink hair ,,,,,,,, yes its natural

size 12 with a d cup yes a d cup for someone my size


	2. Chapter 2

Phone starts ringing

"hello ,, heya ino ,,,, wait what"

"like I sed saku-chan sasuke asked me out but I dunno what to say,"

"say yes" whislt playing with my pencil in hand

"but saku I thought you liked him?" she whined

"look ino I do not like sasuke hes been friends with me since his family helped my mother. Why do you think I managed to get into uni"

We spoke for ages laughing at everything

"yer same to you ino see you have fun"

Oh man I have to like be up in 4 hours

Time warp

8:30

"miss haruno please report to your advisers office I repeat miss haruno to your adviser office"

I walked along to shizune office

"sakura nice to see you again" she said with a smile

"and you shizune why have I been called here ?"

"well we have a advanced class we want you go on to, you got recommended by mrs saratobi and you will know get taught by the head herself," shizune stated

"huh why ?"

"you have progressed a lot within your 2 years here being now a elite student you will be joining the special class to make new acquaintances and you will be given a new mentor within your group classes" shizune added

"ok when do I start these new classes?"

"2 weeks today infact you have in that time to hang out with your friends and go home to your family" shizune smiled and said "off you go sakura and back and finish today's class with erm ,,,"

"kakashi" I offered

"yer that's the one"

Time warp

_7 in the morningIn the middle ofDreaming of youGet up, get upAnd the day is calling me_

"hello sakura its me itachi we need to meet up as soon as possible its about your dad"

"hi wait what what you mean its my dad"

"your dad has been sent into hospital we were working on your bedroom and he suddenly fell"

"Oh my gosh I be on my way" puts phone away

"sasuke can u drive me to st martins hospital please" tears start up on my eyes "my dad went in th"

"ok saku lets go" he puts his arm around her to comfort her "is itachi there aswell?"

"yer he is he just called me up about it,"

Fan girls and fan boys start to moan

"Omg sasuke got his arm round the bitch"

"look guys emo guy has our cherry blossom in his arm"

This started to annouy me

"will all you of just shut the hell up sasuke is my best friend since we were little so if I were you I shut up before his girlfriend beats you to a bloody pulp"

I never had been so angry in my life part from when my mum had died she got run over by a hit and run driver. Sasuke and ino and even itachi and my brother sasori were in that car my mum died from trying to get us out the car. Luckily deidra weren't with us hes inos brother.

TIME WARP

"saku we are here now"

Running in with ino and sasuke we rushed into the A&E centre. Itachi looked glum sasori tearfull. I cant help but break down.

"Miss haruno Mr haruno jr we are sorry we couldn't save him" Dr Rin Hatake said

I faint.


	3. Chapter 3

After waking up on the hospital with a drip in her arm by her side was her only family left sasori he looked very grim.

"Sasori why a grim face" I asked

"Sakura im worried about you so was dad im quitting uni and getting a job so instead of you spending out for your apartment we can live near your uni" he replied

"Wait what why sas you don't need to u can go to mine I asked Miss Tsunade she said you can start coming to mine when you want,"

Sasori smiled and said "Its only a sculpting and art course sis no biggie"

Sakura starts to cry

"Sakura whats wrong?"

"Why did dad have to die, we only lost mum 10 years ago, dad never even saw my grades he didn't know that im a elite student its not fair"

"Whoa Sak you're an elite student since when, what have you been getting dad always said your doing great and he bragged about you to Mr Uchiha"

"Today and Grades wise all A*s,"

"Miss haruno we need to do checks we," the doctor said

"Sakura how are you feeling love?" Mikoto asked "itachi called and I left straight away with Fugaku we are both worried about you two you always may have been distant but you're my best friends only children,"

"I feel strange im all messed up inside I never got over mum how can I get over dad now its not a good feeling," Sakura cried in sobs

"Fugaku is there anything we can do for her?" asked Mikoto

"There is 1 buy she will have to have a few days off with her brother, Sakura and Sasori as you **are **mine and my wife's best friends children you will be going on vacation with us to anywhere you want to go I shall inform you head teacher Sakura and Sasori you will go back uni and complete your course you 2 will be in our family," Fugaku replied

"Mr Fugaku you don't have to do this for us," Sasori said

"Well tuff Sas you should now by now how my dad gets like ,"itachi smiled

"Mum , Sakura can be discharged and Social workers are here to talk to you, dad and sasori , Sasuke has gone to let the others know whats happened," Itachi noted

Time warp

"Sakura I love you please be my girlfriend," asked Deidera

"Im sorry but I cant return your feelings, seeya" Sakura

Sakura runs off and bumps into Pein and Konan

"Sak why are you running," asks Pein

"Have you seen my brother I need to talk to him about Deidera," Sak asked

"Erm , last time we saw him he was working on his new sculpture but he said not to disturb him," Konan replied

"Ok thanks, I shall go find ino then don't worry," Sak shouted whist running

"Ino wait," Sakura panted

"Whats up cherry ?" she asked

"Tell your brother to back off asking me out I don't like him,"

"He keeps doing WHAT?," Ino outraged


	4. Chapter 4

"I cant fucking believe him, he knows you just lost you dad I mean seriously how low can he go,"

"Just don't hurt him Ino he still didn't recover when he used your purple polish or your conditioner"

"Hehe your right you know"

"Saku I have been looking for you!" said Naruto

I turn around and "Huh why me?"

"Sasori is beating up Neji,"

"EEHH!"

TIME WARP

"Sasori what are you doing?"

"I heard him take a dare from someone to date you and he said yer and he even make you fall in love with him"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA oh my god"

Everyone looks at me

"I wouldn't have said yes pffft," I said still laughing "Hes stuck up his on arse he even has fake glasses to make him look smart even Ino gets better grades than him"

Sasori smiled and let go of Neji and go up to his sister and hug her. "Come on," he sed " I have something to show you,"

"What is it bro?" I answered

TIME WARP

Sasori blindfold Sakura into the art room

"Mind your step that's it here we are,"

Sasori shows sakura the sculpture of their parents and Sakura gets tears on eyes.

"Its soo perfect Sas they look like the real,,,"

"Them I know I have been in here weeks just to do this its my final piece,"

I look at my brother and say "Can we go visit them today its mums birthday today?"

"Sure thing sis and btw I think we should go home and change and go to Inos mums and pick some lillies,"

TIME WARP

We all arrived at the cemetery, Sasuke bought a photo of both her parents, Ino bought the flowers, Sasori bought the statues and Itachi and I bought the food.

"Sakura I have to go to work now come on Sasuke I got told by the top dog to bring you,"

"Good luck Sasuke," Ino kissed Him on the check

"INO!" yelled her mum

"COMING"

That just leaves itachi and sakura.

"Well Sakura what do you want to do?" asked Itachi

"Erm want to get a coffee from Twi-lek essential?"

"Yer sure come one lets take a bus?"

We started to walk to the bus stop and standing right there is Karin.

"Hey Sakura your new boyfriend? Trying to look cool or to make sasuke jealous?"

"Why would I want to make my best friend jealous? Hes with the greatest person I know,"

Karin smacked Sakura round the face and Sakura just laughed at her.


End file.
